When the air goes still
by cherry619
Summary: Series of one-shot prompts. Prompt by lullbyJN. "Dean knew right then that no matter what the angels, demons, back from the dead family members do that they will always be brothers and nothing could ever change that." Set in Season 6


**Authors Note: **These prompts are for a one-shot series showing how special the boy's relationship is. Through thick or thin right? First prompt was _I think it would be really great if you did a story when the boys are older and back to hunting, and maybe Sam figures out that medically something is wrong with him. Not cancer or anything, but maybe like diabetes, epilepsy, or even asthma. Then he has to come to terms with it...and of course this would include TONS of big brother Dean. :P It could be very sweet and to the point with one chick flick and then boom story over...ya know? _This is from lullabyJN so this is for you girl. Set in season 6. Episode one

* * *

Sam didn't understand why everything happened to him.

It was like he had a bull's-eye on his back that read '_Everyone looking for ill intent go after me' _Sometimes Sam just resided the fact that this was his life and he better suck it up like he was told to do years ago by his father. The other part wanted to demand answers, know why God hated him even after he prayed so much, why everything and he means _everything _happens specifically too him.

Which brought him to his now shitty life again with his grandfather and his cousins. Sam is just trying to fit in knowing all too well how much he stood out in his own family. He's trying to be the strong indifferent hunter that his dad wanted him to be. Trying to be cool, calm collected. Not letting his innocent feelings getting hurt when Dean didn't trust him or the Campbell's. He was way past getting hurt by _anything _anymore. Especially words. But he knows as well as anyone, maybe even better, that words hurt. Words cut like an emotional knife that nick's the artery until you bled out. It was what he hated most about the pit. And he wasn't going any farther than saying that.

The air was getting less and less. Sam had just dusted off an old tome and had inhaled some of the dust. Normally like any normal person they would cough until it cleared. But no like the rest of his crappy like he has to inhale it and get it stuck in his lungs.

Trying to cough it out didn't help nor did moving to a different part of the room with fresh air.

As his lungs tightened and his sight went out all Sam could think of doing was crying because having your childhood asthma come back and literally kick you in the ass was pretty tragic at this point and time.

Dropping down to one knee with the room spinning all Sam could think about was air. _Air must need air. _

Fumbling with the latch on the door handle he could recognize blurry figures across the room.

They all crowded around him closing off more of his air. His eyes were frantic as they darted around the dark room.

Then he finally asked for the one person he knew could always make it better_. "D'n…" _

_

* * *

_Dean sighed as he rubbed his forehead. He was now starting to get a migraine from the hectic events of the day.

They decided to stay at Bobby's for the night. Dean wanted to be careful but he knew the looks Lisa threw his way she really didn't approve.

Wiping the grit from his eyes he stared at the computer screen longer. The blue glow emitting around the house making it feel even more eerie.

He was busy looking up what could possibly drag people from Lucifer's cage.

He remembered doing similar searches when he was released from Hell. Not truly believing in angels. Now though it has him baffled because is pretty much states nothing is that powerful except…_God. _

It would take a few more beers in him before he actually recognized that statement for what it truly was.

Yawning Dean made his was over to the fridge ready to get another beer when his cell phone rang.

Frowning, he looked at his watch which shone 2:24. He quickly snatched up the phone ready to give whoever it was hell.

"What!" He yelled in a harsh whisper.

Then his eyes bulged from his sockets. Terror crawling up him to strangle his heart.

Running for his duffel he grabbed what he needed and quickly made his way out to his truck.

"I'll be right there."

Pulling up to what they called there headquarters was creepy. A lot creepier then he expected.

Going past the gate to park he quickly grabbed his duffel and mad his way to the door.

He didn't bother to knock because something more important was lying in wait behind the door. And he didn't have time to bother knocking.

Opening the door quickly he strode to where everyone was hovering over a bed.

Couldn't they tell that the damn kid couldn't breathe? Now there just gonna crowd him even more and make it feel like he's losing more air. Anger quickly replaced worry. "What the hell are you all crowding around him for? Give him some damn breathing room!"

His grandfather quickly backed off but the cousin clan looked perturbed that they were actually yelled at by him.

Striding over to the bed he knelt down and placed a gentle palm over his brothers face feeling how cool and slack it was. He could hear his brothers breaths wheeze in and out. See how his chest struggling to draw in a full breath.

Sammy's head lolled into his hand. Looking for comfort like he always did and Dean knew right then that no matter what the angels, demons, back from the dead family members do that they will always be brothers and nothing could ever change that.

"I'm here now Sammy. I'm here now."

_**The End**_

Reviews are love_**  
**_


End file.
